Cinta Yang Bersemi Kembali
by KirinauAn
Summary: Gadis yang berambut pink dan matanya yang hijau dengan rambut dikuncir yang kini telah lama menghilang kini muncul lagi dihadapan Togashi Yuuta. Akan jadi apakah selanjutnya...? Cinta yang akan bersemi kembali mungkin? Kita lihat saja


Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai © Kyoto Animation

Article: Cinta Yang Bersemi Kembali Writer: KirinauAn Character: Togashi Yuuta, Shichimiya Satone, Takanashi Rikka,  
>Nibutani Shinka,<br>Dekomori Sanae Genre: Romance, Hurt, Slice of Life,  
>AU Rated: T Status: On Going Pair: Disini Author akan membuat percintaan tentang Yuuta dan Satone ^_^. Maaf ya Rikka,<br>karena saya lebih suka Yuuta sama Satone-chan :)  
>_<p>

Hajimemashite, saya Author baru nih! Dan ini fanfic pertama saya, karena saya tertarik banget sama anime ini! Jadi, langsung deh saya mulai!

Chap 1 [Pertemuan Kembali]

Normal Pov

'Tunggu aku ya, Yuusha' ucap dalam batinnya Satone Shichimiya Satone. Ya, dia adalah seorang gadis yang terkena virus yang tidak mematikan dan bisa disebut 'Chuunibyou'. Dia adalah teman semasa SMPnya Togashi Yuuta. Di saat semester 2 dimulai, Satone pindah ke SMA yang sama dengan Yuuta.

"Disini aku akan tinggal ya.. hmm, lumayan juga ya. Baiklah akan ku persiapkan markas baruku ini! Niihaha!" Ucap Satone dengan gaya chuunibyou-nya itu 'Setelah 1 jam kemudian'  
>"Akhirnya aku selesai juga membuat markas baru. Aku, Sophia Ring SP Saturn VII akan menyusulmu Yuusha"<p>

Sehari setelah itu, anak anak SMA pun memulai pembelajaran di tahun yang baru "Waah.. aku di kelas 2-a, bagaimana denganmu Rikka?" Ucap seorang anak yang bernama Togashi Yuuta "Hm, aku ada dikelas 2-c.. jadi gak bisa bareng sama Dark Flame Master deh.." Ucap seorang wanita yang terkena virus 'Chuunibyou' juga, yaitu bernama Takanashi Rikka "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan panggil aku begitu.. namaku itu Togashi Yuuta! Kau ingat itu." Ucap Yuuta sambil memukul kepalanya Rikka berkali-kali "Ha'i... Yuuta, ngomong-ngomong Nibutani kelas apa?" Tanya Rikka kepada Shinka "Heh? Emm.. aku kelas 2-b. Awalnya kita sekelas, tapi sekarang tidak. Nantinya jadi sepi ya.. ne, Togashi-kun?" Ucap Shinka "Emm.. iya juga ya.." Ucap Yuuta dan bel sekolah telah berbunyi dan para siswa dan siswi menuju ke kelas barunya masing-masing.

Satone Pov

Dikelas 2-a, Aku mulai melangkah ke tempat itu.  
>"Anak-anak, diam. Kita kedatangan murid baru, Silahkan masuk." Guru yang akan menjadi Wali kelasku mempersilahkan aku masuk dan aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku<p>

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Shichimiya Satone. Yoroshikune!" Aku memperkenalkan diri dan betapa terkejutnya aku bahwa dia ada disini...

Yuuta Pov

Betapa terkejutnya aku, orang yang selama ini tidak ku ketahui keberadaannya kini berada dihadapanku..

"Shi..chimi..ya?" Ucapku dengan pelan. Dan ternyata, ia senyum padaku, dia berpenampilan berbeda sejak dia pindah dari SMP, dia.. sungguh berbeda.

Normal Pov

"Shichimiya-san, silahkan duduk di samping Togashi-san." Ucap guru tersebut "Ha'i, Sensei" Satone pun duduk disebelah Yuuta dan tidak ada satupun yang berbicara, tetapi mereka berdua memasang muka bluss

Ting-Tong...

Bel Istirahat pun berbunyi, dimana siswa dan siswi bisa merasakan lepasnya dati pelajaran yang mungkin bisa membuat kepala lebih dari pada stress (sama, Author pun begitu)

Satone pun berjalan ke arah atap sekolah, dan Yuuta pun mengikutinya.

Sampai di atap..

"Ano.. kamu Shichimiya yang waktu itu kan?" Tanya Yuuta padanya "Aku telah menyusulmu, Yuusha" Ucap Satone yang menghadap ke hadapannya Yuuta "Shichimiya.. aku sangat merindukan mu.. kau ini kemana saja? Kau pindah tak memberi kabar padaku? Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu" Ucap Yuuta yang mendekati Satone "Gomenne.. soal itu, tou-san pindah kerja keluar negeri. Dan aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi itu tidak sempat." Jelas Satone pada Yuuta "Ohh.. yasudah, kau mau ikut klub tidak? Aku ikut klub 'Tidur dan Sihir' ya.. semacam itulah.. kalau mau pasti akan ramai adamu." Ucap Yuuta sambil menawarkan klub pada Satone "Benarkah? Aku mau! Oh.. iya, ngomong-ngomong.. kau sudah tidak memakai gelar Dark Flame Master itu ya?" Tanya Satone dengan polosnya "Ehm.. aku sudah melupakan itu.. jadi jangan disebut-sebut lagi ya? Dan kau juga tak berubah ya?" Tanya Yuuta balik "Oh.. aku tau pasti berat untukmu.. ok, aku tidak akan menyebutnya lagi. Hehe, aku tidak mau merubah sifatku.. aku masih Sophia Ring SP Saturn VII yang dulu." Ucap Shichimiya

"Boleh.. aku memanggil..mu, Satone, aku ingin mengatakannya dari dulu?" Tanya Yuuta yang ngebluss lagi "Emm.. Boleh kok.." Ucap Satone yang pasang muka bluss juga "Ja.. Satone, kau juga boleh memanggilku Yuuta." Ucap Yuuta padanya "Hm..m.. Yuu..ta? Ayo kita ke kantin, aku lapar nih.." Ajak Satone yang masih ngebluss "A..yo.. aku juga nih, nanti jam istirahatnya keburu habis." Ucap Yuuta dan mereka pergi meninggalkan atap.

Sesampai di Kantin..

"Yuuta, yo! Orang yang di sebelahmu ini siapa?" Tanya Rikka yang menghampiri Yuuta dan Satone "Oh, Rikka. Perkenalkan ini Shichimiya Satone, dia murid pindahan dan sekelas denganku. Dia itu teman SMP." Jelas Yuuta panjang lebar.  
>"Shichimiya Satone, desu. Yoroshiku ne." Ucap Satone dengan ramah "Ano.. Rikka, sebentar ya. Aku mau ngomong sama Satone ya." Ucap Yuuta pada Rikka lalu Yuuta membisikkan sesuatu pada Satone .<p>

.

"Oh.. Ok, Yuuta" Ucap Satone dengan ceria "Ada apa? Oh, ya. Aku Takanashi Rikka, kelas 2-c. Aku adalah Wicked Eye." Ucap Rikka yang bergaya chuunibyou-nya itu "Tidak apa-apa, Salam kenal ya!" Ucap Satone dengan senyuman yang terhias di wajahnya "Ayo kita makan, nanti habis lagi jam istirahatnya." Ajak Yuuta pada mereka berdua, lalu mereka makan siang bersama.

Ting-Tong...

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi lagi dan mereka langsung ke kelasnya masing-masing.

:..To Be Continued..:

^_^ Gimana ceritanya? Klau seru atau kurang seru tolong reviewnya dong... Thanks yang udah baca fanfic baru saya ini. Sampai kumpa lagi di Chapter 2. ^_^ 


End file.
